prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminous Planet Pink Coord
(ルミナスプラネットピンク) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in episode 84 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Luminous Planet Blue Coord and the Luminous Planet Purple Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with fuchsia lining, the bottom is trim with white and pale pink striped fabric, while the middle has a purple band line in gold with an ornate diamond drawn on it. On each side of the torso is a gold star frame with a smaller star in it, followed by purple and gold straps, and gold and white lines decorate with gold and pink stars. On each shoulder is a purple band with gold stripe at the middle, and on each shoulder is a gold star design. The cuff is glittery purple with a diagonal striped band of yellow, fuchsia, and chartreuse with skinnier white line detail, an on the side is a gold star. The lapel is shaped to resemble a gradient glittery purple star with gold lining, and the collar is made from glittery purple fabric. Hanging from the collar is glittery ruffled pink fabric, and on the side are gold and purple stars with glitter hot pin, orange, and chartreuse tails. White elbow-length gloves are included with the cuff resembling the sleeve cuff, while the wrist cuff is glittery purple with gold ruffled lining and a ringed planet on the corner. Skirt A white semi-pleat with a gold pattern and lining. Sticking out from the bottom is a striped ruffled petticoat, and hanging from the back is an angular, large white bow decorated with red and pink stars. The waistband is gold with flaps of glittery purple gradient fabric hanging down with gold lining and an ornate star and diamond pattern. Two gold chains wrap around the middle of the skirt, decorated with purple and cyan spheres, yellow stars, and a big pink and blue ringed planet with gold stars decorating it. Shoes White boots with gold platform sole and thick chunk heel. On each side of he foot is a gold design, and going up the center is a gold line. On the side of the foot is a tailed star, and on the ankle is a gold ring around the middle decorated with a fuchsia star and circular planet with a ring around it. The top has a glittery purple band, followed by layered white to lilac tulle fabric. The white tube socks has a line of gold going down the middle, decorated with pink, red, and peach stars, with similar stars hanging from the back. On top is a glittery purple band and a pointed yellow, chartreuse, and purple striped cuff line in gold. Accessory A pastel blue, pink, and green ringed planet with pink and red stars attached to it, along with a gold piece its connected to. Thin sticks are attached to this, each topped with a spherical planet or an orange star. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Rocket Heart Arcade Cover.png ELFYp-kUwAAtAAN.jpg Image_01_daia.png EMxlfllUEAE3LTq.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 84 Luminous Planet Coord Intro.png Rocket Heart 1.jpg Rocket Heart 2.jpg Rocket Heart 3.jpg Rocket Heart 4.jpg Rocket Heart 6.jpg Rocket Heart 7.jpg Rocket Heart 9.jpg Rocket Heart 10.jpg Rocket Heart 11.jpg Rocket Heart 12.jpg Rocket Heart 13.jpg Rocket Heart 14.jpg Rocket Heart 15.jpg Rocket Heart 16.jpg Rocket Heart 17.jpg Rocket Heart 19.jpg Rocket Heart 20.jpg Rocket Heart 22.jpg Rocket Heart 23.jpg Rocket Heart 25.jpg Rocket Heart 26.jpg Rocket Heart 27.jpg Rocket Heart 28.jpg Rocket Heart 29.jpg Rocket Heart 30.jpg Rocket Heart 31.jpg Rocket Heart 32.jpg Rocket Heart 35.jpg Rocket Heart 38.jpg Rocket Heart 40.jpg Rocket Heart 41.jpg Rocket Heart 42.jpg Rocket Heart 43.jpg Rocket Heart End Pose.png Episode 95 Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 5.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Emo Coord Category:Season 2 Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 5